


Ruin Your Happiness

by sadlymylifeisno80smovie



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlymylifeisno80smovie/pseuds/sadlymylifeisno80smovie
Summary: Chase doesn't want to be friends anymore but he also doesn't want to make Gert unhappy.





	Ruin Your Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to Shawn Mendes again and I couldn't get Gertchase out of my head when I hear Ruin. So this is a product of that. Enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments!

“I can’t do this anymore.” Chase proclaimed with a heavy sigh.

Gert sat up and gave him a confused look. The pair had been lounging in the grass in a remote field they found not too far from the Hostel. While the others were out grocery shopping, they would go let Old Lace run around and get some air instead of being cramped up all day underground. Every time it was just the two of them they would find themselves in the middle of the woods. She would spend the day lying on his chest reading, while he would watch her dino run around making sure she didn’t venture too far and blow their cover.

“Chase if you wanted me to move all you had to do was ask.” She laughed.

He shook his head. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Okay.” Chase could see the concern written all over her face. Not to mention the facts that she one put her book down, and two Old Lace had stopped running around and was currently curled up in a ball two feet from them. “Can you explain it to me then?”

Chase thought about what he wanted to say. Things never seem to come out right when he talks about his feelings and for some reason it always seemed to be even worse with her. “Do you remember how it was back when we were friends?”

“Chase we are friends. I mean you have been sharing my bed every night since the third day into us all living together.”

“Yes true. Now. But do you ever think back? Like do you remember when we had that astronomy project and you would sneak over and we would look at the stars.”

“I remember that project a little differently, more specifically I remember doing most of the project and you spent all your time on your phone.”

“Ugh yeah that was a bad example. I guess I’ve been spending more time avoiding my feelings than I thought. Cause what I remember about that is finally getting to spend alone time with the girl who kissed me a week before. I remember thinking that you looked beautiful under those stars.”

“You sure had a funny way of showing it.” She laughed off.

“I know but I talked myself out of a lot of things back then. When in reality, I spent most of the time wondering if you ever thought about me, and if you felt the same way. But then you would look at me and smile and I decided that I couldn’t tell you, couldn’t drag you into my world. I didn’t want to ruin your happiness by inviting you in.”  

Chase looked down.  Wondering how he didn’t realize that she started wringing her hands. He picked them up and laced his fingers with hers. Looking back up to see a small smile spread across her face. When he saw she wasn’t going to say anything just yet, he continued on.

“But ever since Alex pushed us all back together I’ve been thinking about it a lot more. And I’m pretty tired of skating around this.” He gestured between them. “And I really don’t think I can be happy just being friends any more. Cause I spend all day thinking about if you are thinking about me, again. And this time I want to have the courage to see if you feel the same way.”

Gert went to speak but Chase continued. “And I know dating is heteronormative and that you are fiercely independent and I would never want to make you unhappy by forcing something you didn’t want between us. But damnit Gert, I’m pretty sure you’re the one for me and I think I may be the only one for you.”

She waited a moment to make sure he wasn’t going to start talking again. When he put his head down and looked back down at their hands, she scooted closer. Practically sitting in his lap. She dropped one of his hands and brought hers up to tilt his head to look at her.

“Chase the only reason I’m even remotely happy here at the hostel is because of you. I have been trying so hard to put on a brave face for Molly but honestly, I’m just as worried as the rest of you. You have been keeping me calm since we ran away. I spend my days worrying about everything. But then at night when you sneak into my room and put your arms around me it’s like a weight is lifted off my chest and I don’t worry any more. And these days where we spend time just the three of us, makes me feel some semblance of normalcy. So yeah, I spend more time then I care to admit thinking about you. So, if you aren’t happy, then I’m not either.”

“So, you would okay if we weren’t friends anymore?”

She laughed. It would be like him to phrase a relationship between the two of them that way. “I think you were right before, I don’t think we have been just friends in a long time. So maybe we could try out the whole dating thing, I can’t be that bad. I mean in reality it can’t be much more than what our normal day to day is. In this society, any outsider would have probably already assumed we were dating. Could you imagine what our friends would think we were up to if they found out we were sharing a bed every night.”

He hadn’t really thought of it that way. He looked at her and smiled. His hands had made their way to her thighs and he was currently drawing patterns up and down them. “So, you wanna give them something to talk about then?”

She swatted his hand. “Not what I meant. Who even knows if you live up to all that hype.”

“Only one way to find out huh?” he leaned in captured her lips with his.


End file.
